Dense wavelength division multiplexed (DWDM) optical networks are optical networks in which optical signals at different wavelengths may be transmitted over a common or shared optical fiber. Each wavelength may be considered an optical channel. MPLS (MultiProtocol Label Switching) and GMPLS (Generalized MultiProtocol Label Switching) may be used to determine a path (or route) through a network, and then allocate resources for the path, in a distributed manner, such as through a distributed control plane. Electronic control plane technologies do not typically consider the optical impairments nor determine the optical feasibility of optical paths.